Nomad
Jake "Nomad" Dunn is the protagonist of Crysis. He is part of Raptor Team that is sent to the Lingshan Islands. Background Jake "Nomad" Dunn is a United States Army Delta Force Operator and, as such, wears a state-of-the-art Nanosuit, granted by the U.S. military. He works throughout the game with his teammates, primarily with Laurence "Prophet" Barnes, his squad leader, and Michael "Psycho" Sykes. Nomad is described in the Prima's Official Guide as an athletic and muscular Caucasian American in his early 20s. Prophet appears to be a major role model for him. Nomad was always a very good soldier in the Raptor Team division; however, he was not the first choice for the squad. Sean O'Neill from Crysis Warhead was meant to be in Raptor Team, but in an Army Special Forces Training exercise, an incident displayed his inability to respond correctly to a Code Blue alert. This allowed Nomad to take his place. ''Crysis Raptor Team is sent to one of the Lingshan Islands in the Philippines under the control of North Korean soldiers — the Korean People's Army after a distress call is received from civilian archaeologists on the island. Nomad is the protagonist of ''Crysis, and the person which the player controls. Throughout the beginning of the game, Nomad's objectives are centered around gathering intel of why the Koreans are here and where the hostages are being held, subduing and eliminating obstacles along the way. Once enough intel has been gathered to allow Raptor Team to have a fixed location of where the hostages are being held (at an excavation site), Nomad is sent to rescue Dr. David Rosenthal, who is soon killed when a dead Ceph Scout lets out a burst of cryo-energy, freezing the chief archaeologist and nearby KPA troopers, but Nomad survives - his suit protecting him from the detonation. After this, the US Armed Forces decide to invade the island, to once and for all subdue it and eliminate the KPA threat. Nomad plays a vital role in the following war, being sent to destroy KPA AAAs and other threats to the US Army. One of these involved a radio jammer situated on a KPA cruiser, which Nomad soon destroys it via target-painting through binoculars to be attacked and sunk by an airstrike. Nomad then is involved in a tank battle, but he must proceed alone without the assistance from Major Strickland's forces after they meet a large rift in the ground, prohibiting further movement from vehicles. Nomad then proceeds to the mine, where the remaining hostages are being held, in order to evacuate the archaeologists. While attempting to do so, he is captured by General Kyong. While being inside the mine, a sudden outburst of energy from the Ceph Spaceship within the mountain kills all of Kyong's bodyguards, and re-activates Nomad's nanosuit, allowing him to face Kyong in a one-on-one duel, Nomad soon defeats Kyong. After killing Kyong, the cavern in which they are standing begins to collapse, and Helena Rosenthal is rescued just in time by a USMC VTOL, but, because of the immense caving in, is forced to leave Nomad behind. Nomad then makes his way out of the mountain through the Ceph Spaceship, hoping to find a route outside, facing Cephs aliens along the way. Once exiting the Ceph Spaceship, the island is suddenly flash-frozen by the Ceph Spaceship, further forcing Nomad to travel on foot across frozen and broken terrains which are now occupied by Ceph Troopers and Scouts. Nomad travels to the USS Constitution, while its crew is preparing to make a stand against the Ceph (the fate of the surviving KPA soldiers remains unknown, but it is assumed that they are all inevitably dead or retreat from the island). However, when the jet they sent hits the island with a nuclear missile, it only empowers the Ceph, and very soon the US Fleet is overwhelmed by Ceph forces. Nomad is sent to various locations around the ship to fix damaged parts and help combat the Ceph. In the end, and after killing both the Ceph Hunter and the Ceph Warrior, Nomad escapes the dying fleet just in time before a massive whirlpool caused by the Warrior sinks the defeated fleet, and he and the two other survivors, Psycho and Helena Rosenthal, receive a transmission from Prophet, who is revealed to be alive, and return to the island to attempt to fetch him. ''Crysis Warhead Nomad is mentioned in ''Crysis Warhead in the data tapes which reveal the background between Sean O'Neill and Psycho and in the dialogue between the characters. O'Neill expresses his dislike for Nomad because Nomad replaced O'Neill, who was originally planning on joining Raptor Team, but failed an evaluation test. When O'Neill asked what Nomad was like, Psycho responds "I've had worse teammates." Other references to Nomad during Warhead are in a message Emmerson gives to Psycho concerning the aliens and the exosuits ("...are the same thing Nomad encountered inside their habitat..."), another message indicating that Nomad and Prophet made it out of the sphere ("...Prophet and Nomad have made it out of the sphere."), three radio messages from Emmerson, first saying that Nomad is piloting a VTOL out of the island, then Emmerson says she will request that Nomad be dispatched to pick up the container, and after Psycho insisting that O´Neill should be the one pick up the container, Emmerson reminds Psycho: "Are you sure that O´Neill is up for this? Nomad is still available as a pilot." The final clip of the game reveals a brief conversation between Psycho and Nomad at the end of Nomad's own, successful evaluation. Psycho asks Nomad if he's okay, to which Nomad replies "Did you disarm the warhead?" Psycho does not reply to the question, instead saying "That's my Nomad - always putting the mission first." ''Crysis (comics) En route to rescuing Prophet, Nomad's VTOL was shot down by the Ceph and blown up as they were getting out, knocking over everyone and severely injuring Nomad. Prophet came to their rescue and defeated the giant bipedal Ceph. Nomad was able to recover very quickly due to his Nanosuit and when they got to safety, Prophet explained what the mission's purpose really was. Upon hearing that Prophet is a "private-sector mole", Nomad becomes very resentful of his former leader, but relents upon realizing that infighting would be detrimental to their survival. He takes a shortcut with the other survivors through the alien ship in an attempt to reach Hargreave's private vessel, but is discovered by the Ceph and forced to step through a portal. Nomad then questions Prophet on how he survived and obtained a Ceph weapon, suspecting that Prophet has secretly betrayed everyone. When they step back out, they find that they've travelled 18 hours back in time. As they now have more than enough time, they manage to reach the rendezvous point in time. There, they are attacked by the boat's crew, who shoot them and disable their suits with a powerful EMP. Nomad, who was injured previously, is badly wounded yet again. Once on board the boat, he is injured with a drill and given a painful awakening in order to pressure Prophet into revealing vital information. Nomad is then taken away for medical treatment. When Admiral Morrison's nuke hits the island, the EMP blast unlocks the suits. Realizing that Hargreave has nothing to do with the crew and that the CIA is responsible for this ordeal, Nomad appeared to sacrifice himself by jumping in front of a rocket intended for Prophet and Psycho. Personality and skills Nomad is depicted throughout the game as a straightforward, obedient, and silent soldier who does not question orders, and follows his objectives thoroughly and with sophisticated professionalism. Nomad rarely speaks, and the few jokes or comments he makes come from his dark style of humour. Nomad also has a strong sense of determination to complete his tasks without mistakes. Nomad does not allow emotions to alter his opinion on objectives, and follows them with a strict sense of discipline. As seen during the mission Relic, when Prophet was abducted by an Alien Scout. Although Major Strickland suggested that Nomad leave the island, he pressed on and accomplished his original mission of locating and rescuing Dr. Rosenthal. Nomad is shown to have a thorough knowledge of all guns - ranging from simple handguns, to rifles to rocket launchers and even the gauss rifle - conveying the idea he has experience in combat skills as well as a deep insight of how to operate various vehicles and equipment in the field. In the "Ascension" chapter of Crysis, Nomad is forced to pilot a VTOL (a vehicle of which he has had no previous experience on how to operate), one of the other pilots remarks that Nomad is "a natural". As soon as Nomad finds out that Prophet is a "private-sector mole", however, he immediately becomes resentful and suspicious of his former leader. While this annoys everyone, he eventually proves to be correct, though for reasons beyond Prophet's knowledge or control. When Nomad realizes that Prophet wasn't responsible for their ordeal, he sacrifices himself for his teammates, knowing that they're in much better fighting shape than he is. Quotes * ''My chute's gone, my damn chute is gone! I got no main, no reserve! -- Nomad, Contact, panicking when something disables his parachute during the HALO jump. * If it's any consolation, they look like cheap knock-offs. -- Nomad, Relic, to Major Strickland when revealing that the Koreans apparently are using Nanosuits as well. * Yeah, you do that. -- Nomad, Awakening, when he is left behind by a VTOL, who promises to return to rescue Nomad. * It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's cold, incredibly cold. The walls are irregular...like the outer shell. It looks almost organic..I hope you guys are getting this. -- Nomad, Core, describing the interior of the Alien Spaceship. * Oh shit! -- Nomad, Core, when he is ambushed by aliens. * It's nice to feel wanted, Major... -- Nomad, Exodus, when replying to Major Strickland's orders to return in fear of losing his nanosuit. * How did I know you would say that?! -- Nomad, Reckoning, to Psycho when told to kill the Alien Hunter. * Go, I can take this thing down!! --'' Nomad, '''Reckoning', telling Helena and Psycho to leave because of the rising Warrior. * Are you crazy, just go!! -- Nomad, Reckoning, responding to the reply Helena and Psycho gave about leaving. * Lock on his position, we're going back -- Nomad, Reckoning, Nomad telling Psycho to go and retrieve Prophet from the island. Trivia *'Greg Sunmark' is the voice actor of Nomad in the Crysis series. *A file in the editor contains incomplete files for a character named Aurora Dunn, who, if existed in-game, would possibly be Nomad's sister or wife. *In Pre-Crysis Nomad does have his face like above one, but for an unknown reason he was left faceless (and no model for him) in Crysis. *In October 21, 2009, Crytek registered the trademark "NOMAD" (all caps), hinting at a possible future action figures or other forms of merchandise. *There is some controversy as to Nomad's ability to pilot a VTOL. While it is established that he has had no previous experience with the VTOL, in Warhead Commander Emmerson states that Nomad is "available as a pilot," revealing that Nomad has possibly been trained in the use of such a vehicle, yet this has never been fully proven.http://crysis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nomad&action=edit&section=6 *As an easter egg, an early script of the whole game was found in the English.pak file that comes with the Crysis demo. The script reveals cut parts, as well as a removed training mission. In the training mission, Nomad heads to a training facility with Prophet as Prophet apologizes for not notifying him for the suit training. Nomad then completes a series of training courses and succeeds, showing Raptor Team of his worthiness for the special operations on the Lingshan Island. *Nomad was not mentioned in Crysis 2, but there is an achievement "Nomad" for playing a full game on every map. *After collecting all data pads in Crysis 3, a new file appears that states that Nomad is alive and is being hunted by a Nanosuit operator known as "Lockhart." Although exactly which Lockhart this refers to--the deceased Commander Lockhart, his apparently dead nephew, or a new character--is unclear. Gallery File:Nomads Face.jpg|Nomad face concept art References de:Jake "Nomad" Dunn Category:Crysis Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased